


Le cœur qu'on croyait mort

by Darlite



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deuil, M/M, Problèmes familiaux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlite/pseuds/Darlite
Summary: Alors que Yann retourne sur ses terres natales pour une occasion particulière, les souvenirs oubliés du passé s'entrechoquent avec la peine du moment.





	Le cœur qu'on croyait mort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tout ceci est fictif. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie personnelle et familiale des intéressés. Et si ça n'est pas votre truc, ne vous infligez pas ça et passez votre chemin :)

_Souvent le cœur qu'on croyait mort_    
_N'est qu'un animal endormi ;_    
_Un air qui souffle un peu plus fort_    
_Va le réveiller à demi ;_  

 _Un rameau tombant de sa branche_    
_Le fait bondir sur ses jarrets_    
_Et, brillante, il voit sur les prés_  
_Lui sourire la lune blanche._

[Le cœur qu'on croyait mort, Cécile Sauvage]

 

Yann se tenait debout. Ses deux sacs de voyage dans les mains, il se sentait ridicule de ne pas avoir le courage de s'avancer. Devant lui se dressait cette maison qu'il avait tant côtoyé, qui l'avait vu grandir, et puis partir. Le journaliste fixait la bâtisse avec nostalgie, en se demandant à nouveau quel maléfice avait eu lieu pour qu'il ait peur à ce point d'entrer dans sa maison d'enfance. Au fond, il le savait bien : il était bien plus effrayé par ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur que par le bâtiment lui-même. Voilà bien huit ans qu'il avait quitté ce lieu pour la dernière fois, et n'y était jamais retourné jusqu'alors. 

Poussé par une force venant d'ailleurs, Yann traversa le jardin, doucement mais sûrement. Il laissa tomber ses sacs avant de lever la main vers la porte qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Encore une fois, cette hésitation. Avait-il vraiment bien fait de venir ? Il toqua rapidement, comme pour se débarrasser de l'action et en finir au plus vite. Le journaliste attendit quelques minutes que la porte s'ouvre, ne désirant qu'une chose, repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, il entendit le grincement si caractéristique de l'entrée de la maison. 

« Salut, Yann. »

Le journaliste croisa alors le regard de l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte. L'étonnement se faisait ressentir dans ses yeux. Yann, pour sa part, était également en état de choc. 

« Matthieu ? »

Les paires d'yeux bleus se croisèrent encore une fois avant que l'homme sur le pallier ne fit signe à Yann d'entrer. Ce-dernier empoigna ses bagages et entra dans la maison, le regard semblant vouloir tout analyser.

« Ça a changé, ici...  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

Yann se tourna vers l'homme. Son frère avait toujours eu la manie utile mais incisive de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait à tout moment. 

« C'était mon père aussi.  
-Maman ne sera pas ravie de te voir.  
-Et toi ? »

Une nouvelle fois, l'un et l'autre se perdirent dans le bleu si semblable de leurs orbes. La porte était restée ouverte, et le vent glacial ne semblait pas déranger leur discussion. Aussi glacial que cet accueil, pensa Yann. Alors que son frère prenait un peu de temps pour répondre, sans doute puisqu'il essayait lui-même de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, le journaliste le détailla du regard. Il avait vieilli, c'était certain, c'est ce qu'il se passe quand on ne voit plus les gens pendant huit ans. Les petites rides qu'il avait au coin des yeux témoignaient de l'omniprésence de la bonne humeur dans sa vie, ce qui semblait dénoter fortement avec cette maison. Excepté ces petites marques, rien ne laissait imaginer l'âge de l'homme. Bien qu'étant plus jeune que son frère, Yann s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour paraître 10 ans de moins. 

« Je suis content de te voir. J'aurais préféré dans d'autres circonstances.  
-C'est souvent ce qu'on dit à un enterrement, souffla Yann en réponse. »

Sans avoir besoin de le demander, le journaliste savait très bien où était sa mère. Sur la terrasse, de l'autre côté, dans ce fauteuil hideux dans lequel il l'avait toujours vu. S'accordant un sursis supplémentaire, il décida d'aller poser ses affaires avant de se confronter à elle. En entrant dans sa chambre d'enfant, qui n'était plus réellement sienne, il se rappela les souvenirs que cette pièce avait vu défiler ; des joies et des peines, des rires et des pleurs. En s'asseyant sur le lit défait, il ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant que les affaires et décorations qui ornaient auparavant la chambre avaient disparu. Yann entendit alors le grincement du parquet dans le couloir, et son frère se posa à l'entrebâillure de la porte. Il lui jeta un coup d’œil qui parut sans doute interrogateur puisque l'homme prit la parole de suite. 

« Maman a mis tes affaires dans des cartons au grenier il y a quelques années. Papa avait essayé de l'en empêcher mais elle était décidée. Tu sais comment elle est...  
-Ouais. Je sais. »

Yann se leva et posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère avant de le dépasser pour descendre. Tout dans cette maison rendait son humeur désastreuse, de l'ambiance pesante qui régnait au cliquetis de l'horloge du salon. Au milieu de l'escalier, il s'arrêta un moment pour observer par cette fenêtre si mal placée les montagnes qui dominaient l'horizon. C'était probablement le seul repère, le seul point fixe qui n'avait pas changé depuis son départ. Sinon, rien n'était plus pareil. En baissant les yeux sur le jardin, il pouvait encore voir les fantômes de trois garçons jouant au ballon, avec comme seul fond les chaînes de montagnes blanches qu'il avait toujours connu. A contrecœur, Yann se détacha de sa vision pour descendre une bonne fois pour toute. 

En poussant doucement la porte-fenêtre menant à la terrasse, Yann la vit apparaître. Une toute autre vision, le rendant à peine moins mélancolique. Sa mère était plongée dans sa lecture, les lèvres pincées comme à l'habitude. Elle avait attaché le haut de ses longs cheveux gris pour laisser le reste tomber. Yann fit marche arrière. Il ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Bonjour ? Mes condoléances ? Je suis désolé ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui est partie ? Il passa rapidement une main sur son visage. C'est alors que Matthieu passa à ses côtés et traversa le salon pour sortir complètement par la porte-fenêtre. 

« Maman, Yann est là. »

En s'avançant un peu, le journaliste aperçu sa mère refermer son livre pour finalement laisser son regard fixé sur le sol. Pas même un coup d’œil vers lui. 

« Bonjour, maman. »

A cet instant, elle daigna lever le regard vers Yann. Elle était de celles qui vieillissent mal, qui perdent leur aspect sympathique au profit d'un air méprisant qu'ont les gens qui vivent trop longtemps. Elle le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes, toujours depuis son fauteuil. Yann crut pendant un moment qu'elle n'allait rien dire et reprendre ses activités. 

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici. »

Yann aurait aimé dire que cette remarque lui avait procuré une quelconque douleur, puisque le contraire semblait si triste à s'avouer. Mais non. Il s'y attendait et pour tout dire, ne s'en préoccupait pas. 

« Je ne suis pas venu là pour toi. »

Sa mère pinça de nouveau ses lèvres entre elles et le regarda s'éloigner. Yann entendit son frère soupirer doucement. 

 

\-------

 

Il devait être 20h30 lorsqu'ils se mirent à table. Son frère tentait tant bien que mal d'alléger l'ambiance morose et tendue qui régnait, en vain. Tous deux avaient bien compris que leur mère se montrait totalement hermétique à la discussion. 

« Et toi Yann alors, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?, demanda Matthieu avec une voix insouciante. »

Yann leva les yeux au son de la cuillère de sa mère tombant dans son assiette. La mâchoire de la vieille femme s'était contractée. 

« Non, pas en ce moment, non.  
-Dieu soit loué, dit sa mère brusquement.  
-Je te demande pardon ? »

Il n'y eut soudainement dans la maison que le bruit de cette infâme horloge pour vaincre le silence. Yann n'eut alors qu'une envie, de prendre une pioche et de briser en mille morceaux cet engin atroce. Mais ses yeux étaient pour l'instant fixés sur sa mère, et ils semblaient brûler tant la remarque les avaient enflammés. 

« Je n'aurais sûrement pas accepté que tu ramènes un homme à l'enterrement de ton père.  
-L'acceptation n'est pas ton fort, on ne peut pas le nier. »

Les déclarations acerbes cinglaient dans l'air tandis que les yeux marrons et bleus s'étaient lancés dans un combat sans merci. 

« Tu as toujours été le plus ingrat. On t'as tout donné avec ton père, et c'est comme ça que tu nous as remercié. En devenant un journaliste homosexuel. Tu sais comme tu as fait souffrir ton père ? Tu te voiles la face si tu penses que ta disparition n'a pas joué dans son départ. »

Yann s'était levé d'un bond. Sa mère avait craché les mots le décrivant comme si rien que le fait de les prononcer était humiliant.

« C'est de ma faute s'il est mort, c'est ça ? Ça va devenir une manie chez toi ? Me mettre tous les morts de la famille sur le dos ?, avait-il presque crié. »

Sa déclaration refroidit l'ambiance présente, si cela était encore possible. La femme lui souffla un « va-t-en », ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. S'emparant de son paquet de cigarette, il sortit rapidement en claquant la porte d'un geste rageur. Le journaliste glissa une des cigarettes entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Il sentit la fumée s'insinuer dans les recoins de ses poumons, et la nicotine s'infiltrer enfin dans son organisme. Il repensa à la période où sa mère l'aimait encore, et où lui-même aimait sa mère. Cela avait du s'arrêter après ses quinze ans. Parfois, il était persuadé qu'ils avaient été destinés à se haïr, tellement ils étaient différents. 

« Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, tu sais. »

Il n'avait pas entendu son frère arriver derrière lui. Yann était toujours énervé, mais se sentit tout de suite mieux lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce de son frère et son sourire qui se voulait sans doute réconfortant. 

« Ne fais pas le docteur avec moi, Matthieu, répondit Yann en lui rendant son sourire. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux dans la nuit, écoutant le bruit de la cigarette se consumant. Je suis désolé. De pas être venu te voir. De pas avoir pris de nouvelles.  
-C'est pas grave. J'en ai pas vraiment pris non plus. Moi aussi, je suis désolé. J'ai jamais vraiment été un grand frère pour toi. »

Yann regarda l'homme en face de lui et chercha à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Puis, il se détourna et écrasa le mégot au sol. 

« Tu avais raison, pour maman. Elle est toujours aussi aimable.  
-C'est sur, répondit Matthieu avec un petit rire. C'est étrange entre nous. Parfois je la déteste, mais c'est comme si une sorte de force me ramenait à elle à chaque fois. J'arrive pas à m'en détacher.  
-Je sais pas comment tu fais. Moi je suis plutôt ravi quand une force m'en éloigne. »

Son frère lui jeta un regard entendu. 

« Je m'en fous de ce que tu fais dans ta vie privée, tu sais. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois responsable de la mort de n'importe qui, non plus.  
-Merci. J'espère que tu as raison. »

 

\-------

 

La messe d'Adieu se déroula dans l'église la plus proche de la maison familiale, là où sa mère se rendait tous les dimanches. C'était petit mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, puisqu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Yann avait froid dans son costume, et se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir l'envie que ça se termine au plus vite. Il voyait dans le coin de son œil sa mère boire les paroles du prêtre sur l'existence de la vie éternelle, et Yann se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Bien des problèmes auraient été évités chez lui si sa mère n'avait pas autant fréquenté les bancs de l’Église.

Personne ne pleurait. Yann n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Il était empreint de regrets, mais pas triste. Son père n'avait jamais été proche de lui, mais toujours plus ou moins bienveillant. Il savait qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur en ne devenant pas médecin, comme son frère, et en choisissant cette profession si mal jugée chez eux. C'est pour cela qu'il était parti sans se retourner, huit ans plus tôt. Il avait compris que jamais ses parents ne se seraient remis des choix de vie de leur fils. Qui n'étaient, pourtant, pas plus des choix que celui d'avoir les yeux bleus. 

Son frère s'était avancé en premier pour poser une fleur sur le cercueil. Yann le suivit et effectua la même action. C'était ridicule. Son père n'aimait pas les fleurs. Il aurait hurlé s'il les avait vus faire. Mais le sentimentalisme de sa mère paraissait plus important que la mémoire de l'homme. En revenant à sa place, il avait attendu que l'assemblée ne chante le chant de sortie. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers la sortie. Il serra les mains des personnes présentes, les remerciant d'être venus. Sa mère s'était effondrée dans les bras de Matthieu. Gêné, il avait détourné les yeux vers la sortie. 

C'est alors qu'il vit un jeune homme le regarder. Ou plutôt, les regarder, lui et la famille qui lui restait. A la différence du reste de l'assemblée, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui cela pouvait être. Il s'avança alors dans l'église d'un pas rapide. L'homme, en le voyant arriver, sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se retourna pour quitter les lieux. Yann le suivit. Dehors, l'inconnu était désormais à plusieurs mètres et le journaliste ne pouvait décemment pas lui courir après. 

« Attendez ! Hé ! »

Yann avait tout de même tenté de faire s'arrêter l'homme, sans succès. Son appel ne le fit au contraire qu'avancer plus vite. Il se retourna et vit que le reste des personnes présentes à la messe le regardait d'un air étrange. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il se sentit s'empourprer un peu devant les visages inquisiteurs et grommela que non, il n'était pas devenu fou. 

 

\-------

 

Yann se réveilla tôt le lendemain. Il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir la nuit même. Il devait être 7h00 lorsqu'il se décida à sortir de sa chambre. Il prépara son café seul, puisque personne n'était vraisemblablement réveillé. Tant mieux. Il avait besoin de se réveiller un peu plus avant de devoir subir la vue de sa mère. Debout dans la cuisine, sa tasse à la main, il réfléchit à son départ. Il aurait pris sa voiture immédiatement si quelques histoires de succession ne devaient pas encore se régler. La seule chose à laquelle il réussissait à penser était la tonne de travail qu'il aurait quand il reviendrait chez lui. 

En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, il remarqua que la neige avait commencé à tomber. Ou peut-être neigeait-il depuis plusieurs heures mais il n'y avait pas fait attention. Yann plissa les yeux et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il y avait une ombre sur le trottoir devant la maison. La chute de neige la rendait difficile à distinguer, mais il lui semblait bien voir quelqu'un faire les cent pas. Intrigué, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'avança doucement. Soudain, il s'arrêta. C'était l'homme d'hier, à l'église. Le journaliste tenta de mette un ordre sur ses émotions. Il était à la fois curieux et agacé. C'était une semaine suffisamment difficile pour qu'une énième étrangeté ne vienne la perturber. 

« Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Yann s'était approché encore et l'inconnu leva brusquement la tête. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Le journaliste fut choqué par la jeunesse des traits de l'homme devant lui. Il ne l'avait aperçu que de loin la veille, et n'avait pas pu juger exactement de son âge. L'homme essaya de bredouiller une réponse, ce qui ne donna rien de compréhensible. Yann leva un sourcil.

« Vous venez voir mon frère, peut-être ?  
-Je... Non... Enfin, pas vraiment... »

Le journaliste soupira. Le jeune homme avait beau être à tomber, la façon dont il avait de bafouiller lui fit se demander s'il n'était pas tombé sur l'idiot du village. 

« Vous pouvez me donner votre nom, pour commencer ?  
-Martin. C'est Martin.  
-Ok. Enchanté, Martin. Je suis Yann. »

Il tendit la main vers l'inconnu tout en se présentant. Ce dernier s'empara de sa main pour la serrer, et Yann fut choqué par la beauté du sourire qu'il lui présenta. 

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Martin ?  
-En fait, je... J'ai une malformation cardiaque.  
-Ah. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, mais comme j'ai voulu vous le dire, c'est mon frère le médecin, moi je suis journaliste, je vais pas pouvoir vous aider.  
-Non, non ! En fait, j'avais. J'avais une malformation. J'ai été opéré. On m'a greffé un nouveau cœur. Il y a dix ans. »

L'homme le regardait avec un air insistant, comme si Yann était censé déduire quelque chose de ce qu'il disait. Il soupira. La neige commençait à vraiment tomber et ils allaient être trempés d'une minute à l'autre. Sa patience commençait à s'essouffler. 

« C'est très bien ça, je suis content pour vous. Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ?  
-C'est parce que... Enfin, voilà... Mon donneur...  
-Oui, votre donneur... ?  
-Gabriel. Votre frère. »

Le souffle se bloqua dans la gorge de Yann. Il fut prit d'un vertige violent et se rattrapa à la clôture du jardin. Martin lui demanda si ça allait et il hocha la tête rapidement. Le journaliste fixa l'homme devant lui, qui paraissait très gêné d'avoir causé sa réaction. Ses yeux faisaient sans qu'il ne le veuille des allers-retours entre le visage enfantin de l'homme et le thorax qui renfermait son cœur. _Son_ cœur ? 

 

\-------

 

« J'ai failli mourir deux fois. La première fois, les docteurs m'ont réanimé à la dernière minute, mais j'étais trop faible pour sortir de l’hôpital. J'ai rechuté quelques semaines après, et je serais mort si un don de cœur ne s'était pas libéré le jour même. »

Yann avait fait entrer Martin dans la maison de sa mère et l'écoutait raconter son récit. La tasse de café était encore brûlante entre ses doigts, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne pouvait désormais plus mettre de mots sur ce qu'il pensait. Que devait-il ressentir par rapport à l'homme qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la table ? Devrait-il le détester ? Le repousser ? Ou au contraire, ressentir de la compassion ?

« 20 février 2007, dit-il tout bas.  
-Pardon ?  
-C'était le 20 février, il y a 10 ans. Pas vrai ? »

Martin lui lança un regard entendu avant de baisser les yeux vers sa propre tasse. 

« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ou vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs... C'est juste que... J'avais besoin de rencontrer la famille de celui qui a sauvé ma vie. »

Yann l'observa encore une fois. Malgré sa jeunesse, il semblait avoir un esprit vif et empli de tact. La situation en elle-même était pourtant plus qu'atypique. 

« Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ? C'est anonyme, les dons, il me semble.  
-Je suis journaliste aussi. J'ai fait des recherches. Martin avait répondu en rougissant légèrement de honte. Je comprendrais bien que cela vous dérange, et si c'est le cas je m'en irais, vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi.  
-Non, déclara Yann, non. C'est pas grave. Je comprends. C'est juste... C'est inattendu, vous voyez. »

Le plus jeune lui fit un petit sourire de compréhension. Yann n'était pas sur du pourquoi il n'avait pas renvoyé l'homme chez lui sur le champ. C'était comme si une voix dans sa tête lui avait déclaré de ne pas le faire. 

« Écoutez, euh, Martin... Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez avant que le reste de la maison ne se réveille. C'est une famille compliquée qui vit ici. Je ne suis pas sur de la réaction que l'on pourrait avoir à votre encontre.  
-Bien sur, bien sur. Comme je l'ai dit je ne cherche pas à déranger. Est-ce que je pourrais simplement vous laisser mes coordonnées ? Ne vous sentez pas obligé d'appeler, si vous le ne souhaitez pas. Je vous note ça ici... voilà. »

Martin avait écrit sur un bout de papier qu'il avait tendu à Yann en se levant. Le plus vieux l'avait glissé dans sa poche avant de se lever lui aussi. Il raccompagna le jeune homme jusqu'à la porte et ils se serrèrent la main une nouvelle fois. 

« Merci d'être passé, je suppose.  
-Merci à vous. Excusez-moi pour tout. Et toutes mes condoléances. »

Yann lui fit un petit signe de tête avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il se sentit d'un coup vidé de son énergie et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. En fermant les yeux, des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait tenté d'effacer pendant de longues années refirent surface, et le submergèrent. 

 

\-------

 

Assis dans le canapé de son appartement parisien, Yann faisait tourner dans tous les sens le papier que lui avait donné Martin. Il l'avait tellement torturée entre ses mains que la feuille était maintenant écornée, et l'encre commençait à disparaître. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait quitté le domicile de sa mère. Il avait pensé se sentir mieux directement après son départ, et pourtant. Ce lieu avait une aura qui ne quittait pas ceux qui s'y approchait. 

Yann avait essayé de discuter de cette histoire à son autre frère, qui avait tout de suite coupé court à la conversation. 

« Gabriel est mort, Yann. Maintenant il va falloir arrêter d'en parler. On essaye de tourner la page. Je ne sais pas s'il y a eu don d'organes, je ne m'en suis pas occupé. »

Il y avait même une adresse. Sur le papier. Une adresse parisienne. Yann n'avait pas recontacté Martin, et pourtant il avait une immense envie de le faire. Il se servit à nouveau un verre. C'était le sixième de la soirée, et il aurait eu pitié de lui-même dans une autre situation, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il se leva brusquement, vida le verre à demi-plein d'une gorgée et prit ses clés et son porte-feuille en sortant. Il attendit un taxi et donna le papier au conducteur. Si ce-dernier était dérangé par son état d'ébriété, il ne fit pas de commentaire. 

Il était minuit quand Yann sortit du taxi pour se retrouver face à un immeuble. Une femme ouvrit la porte à ce moment là, sans doute pour rentrer chez elle. Yann en profita pour entrer sans avoir à sonner l'interphone. Il vérifia le numéro d'appartement et monta les deux étages. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il se mit à rire légèrement face au ridicule de la situation. Il n'était même plus sur de ce qu'il faisait désormais. Il toqua avant de se dire qu'il ne savait rien de la vie du jeune homme, à part qu'il portait en lui le cœur de son frère. Peut-être était-il marié ? Peut-être que des enfants étaient couchés dans leur chambre à cette heure, et lui...

« Yann ? »

Martin avait ouvert la porte doucement, révélant son visage fatigué et surpris.

« J'avais besoin de te voir. »

Yann s'était invité dans l'appartement et Martin ferma la porte derrière lui. Le plus jeune ne tiqua pas à l'utilisation du tutoiement. Le journaliste détailla les lieux. C'était petit mais confortable, et Yann s'y sentait probablement mieux que dans son propre appartement qui lui sembla tout de suite très impersonnel. 

« C'est sympa chez toi.  
-Yann... Est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi tu avais besoin de me voir, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?  
-Non, rien. J'avais juste besoin de te voir. »

Martin le regarda, surpris. Il avait répondu en le tutoyant également, et cela semblait si naturel. Il resta planté dans le couloir en regardant le plus vieux s'installer sur son canapé. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça pour cette soirée tranquille. 

« Tu as quelque chose à boire ?, dit Yann.  
-Tu es sur que c'est raisonnable ? Tu as l'air d'avoir déjà un peu bu ce soir, non ? »

Le regard du poivre et sel le convint de ne pas insister. Il sortit deux bières du frigo et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Yann. Ce-dernier décapsula sa bouteille, en bu un peu avant de reprendre la parole. 

« Tu as su comment il est mort ?  
-Non... non, je sais pas. »

Martin n'avait eu pas besoin de demander pour savoir de qui ils parlaient. Inconsciemment, il passa la main sur son thorax et sentit le cœur battre sous ses doigts. 

« C'était le petit dernier. Mes parents n'avaient jamais voulu l'admettre, mais c'était plutôt évident qu'il n'avait pas été prévu. On avait dix ans d'écart. Gabriel avait toujours eu du mal à trouver ses marques, à l'école, dans les études... Il vivait encore chez mes parents. Il venait de passer le permis, à un peu plus de 22 ans, mais ma mère ne voulait pas lui offrir de voiture. Elle avait sans doute peur qu'il s'enfuie avec, je sais pas. Il empruntait la sienne, parfois. J'étais en vacances chez eux quand c'est arrivé. Il y avait eu des cris dans la maison, ce soir là. Ma mère et lui s'étaient engueulés, encore, je sais même plus la raison. Il lui avait demandé de prendre la voiture. Il était pas bien, on avait un peu bu pendant le dîner, ma mère a refusé. On est allés se coucher. J'avais laissé mes clés sur la table. Il a pris ma voiture et est parti avec. Il faisait nuit, il a pas du faire attention, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a eu un accident. Il a percuté une femme, qui s'en est sorti, on en est sûrs... Mais lui, il est mort sur le coup. Il aurait eu ton âge maintenant, probablement. »

Martin se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer quand le plus vieux s'arrêta de parler. Il pouvait sentir la douleur dans la voix de Yann et posa une main timide sur son épaule. Celui-ci avait posé les coudes sur ses genoux et faisait tournoyer le liquide dans sa bouteille. 

« Je suis désolé, je... Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Je suis désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. Il aurait été heureux de t'avoir sauvé. Et si quelqu'un reste à blâmer, ce serait plutôt moi.  
-Je suis sûr que non.  
-Ma mère ne m'a jamais pardonné, tu sais ? Je savais qu'il était imprédictible. J'aurais du y penser, à cette histoire de clés, et sans ça, il serait sans doute là aujourd'hui. »  
Martin ne savait plus quoi dire. Il raffermit sa prise sur son épaule et manqua de se noyer dans le bleu des yeux du journaliste lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers lui. 

« Je n'arrive pas à en vouloir à mes parents de s'être éloignés de moi. Ils avaient déjà du mal à digérer ma nouvelle profession, mes... préférences, c'était compliqué pour eux. Je n'avais pas revu ma mère depuis bien longtemps.  
-Ça n'est pas de ta faute, Yann. Je suis certain que ton frère ne voudrait pas que tu t'en veuilles. Quant à ta mère, si elle ne veut pas t'accepter , elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate. »

Martin avait ponctué sa déclaration par un sourire qui fit rater un battement à Yann. Sans qu'il ne l'ait décidé, ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, la main de Martin toujours sur son épaule dessinait des petits cercles de feu. C'est à ce moment que Yann se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient proches.

« Martin... Tu... Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ? Souffla Yann.  
-Je, non. Non. »

Le poivre et sel pouvait sentir sur sa peau le souffle de Martin. Leur proximité semblait intoxicante. Il fallait y remédier. Propulsé par un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Yann franchit le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre eux et s'empara de ses lèvres. C'était comme revivre son premier baiser, en oubliant la maladresse. Martin avait un parfum de fraîcheur et Yann su directement que ses lèvres deviendraient une addiction. 

Le plus jeune déplaça sa main pour la poser sur la nuque du journaliste. Il s'était sentit s'enflammer au contact de leurs bouches, et après la surprise il avait y avait répondu vivement, leurs lèvres se livrant à un ballet dans lequel aucun ne sortira perdant. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés mais sans perdre l'effleurement de leurs mains sur la peau de l'autre. 

« Et moi qui pensait que tu ne m'avais pas apprécié.  
-J'ai voulu faire ça depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré.  
-Mais tu me trouvais étrange, au départ, non ?  
-Un peu. »

Les deux hommes rirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau, presque précipitamment. Etait-il possible qu'une chose jamais vécue nous manque à ce point ? Yann pouvait sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson, et les fit lever. Sans jamais rompre le contact, Martin les mena doucement vers sa chambre. 

 

\-------

 

Il faisait encore nuit quand Yann se réveilla. Ou plutôt, le soleil d'hiver commençait paresseusement à se montrer. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et distingua dans l'obscurité la forme de son amant dans ses bras. Du bout de ses doigts, il caressa la longue cicatrice sur son torse. 

« Yann ? Tu vas bien ? »

Martin était à peine réveillé et avait prononcé ces mots avec une voix encore endormie. Yann posa la tête tout contre son cœur et l'écouta battre doucement. 

« Oui. J'ai enfin trouvé le son que je préfère au monde. »

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, je suis un peu partie loin je vous l'accorde, mais c'est une histoire que j'avais envie de raconter.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira ! 
> 
> A très vite.


End file.
